Lasah
|gender = Female |official_illustrator = task |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = らさ |officialromajiname = Rasa |othernameinfo = |aka = |dateofbirth = November 14November 14, 2012 Twitter status |age = |status = Active |year = 2009-present |YTusername = 1114lasah |NNDuserpageID = 2052018 |mylistID1 = 33436862 |mylist1info = 1st list |mylistID2 = 14717063 |mylist2info = 2nd list |mylistID3 = 21098869 |mylist3info = collabs |mylistID4 = 17909934 |mylist4info = Let's Plays |nicommuID1 = co37248 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Baku }} lasah (らさ) is an and gamer known for her warm, delicate, yet solid voice, with a fluttery, almost vibrato-like quality to it. While she usually sings with a full and mature voice to match the more serious songs she tends to cover, she is also capable of sounding high, soft and more stereotypically "cute". Though recently she has become mainly known for her vocal work, like Chomaiyo, she was one of many former Ustream/Justin.tv haishinsha (配信者, gamers and web radio hosts) who made the transition to Nico Nico Douga in mid-late 2009.lasah's article on the Ustream Haishinsha wiki However, despite becoming an utaite, she has continued to Let's Play games; her playthroughs can be found here. She is good friends with producers such as Hachi, , and kous, and occasionally provides vocals for some of their original songs. In addition to this, she has also done translation work for various producers, including and . She also remains friends with fellow ex-Ustreamer and utaite Chomaiyo, who occasionally mixes for her. Though she currently resides in Kansai, she is fluent in English as she moved to America shortly after she was born, and lived there until she was 18 years old.lasah's article on the Ustream Haishinsha wikiP._nc artist profile page Her entire first album is sung in the English language, and she has also covered several songs with English lyrics she has written, such as "Kagaribito" and "Campanella" . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of project-ALCA- # Member of the band Canary (lead vocals) with scop (guitar), (bass guitar), Yumao (drums) and Jet_Erin (keyboard) # from Internet City (Released on April 06, 2010) # Synthetic Flower Laboratory ( album) (Released on June 22, 2011) # Mechanical Flower Sanatorium ( album) (Released on June 22, 2011) # regenerate (Released on October 30, 2011) # (Released on April 28, 2012) # echoes (Released on April 30, 2012) # MetroJackz ( 's album) (Released on August 11, 2012) # Joy - schole compilation vol.3 - (Released on March 15, 2013) Collaboration Units # Shikashi (しかし) with Baku # Muramura (むらむら) with Muta List of Covered Songs (At The Speed of Walking) (2009.09.09) # "Palette" (09.09.15) (Not in Mylist) # "Middle 2 Sickness" (2009.10.15) (Taken down on NND) # "Saihate" -piano ver.- (2009.10.23) (Not in Mylist) # "RAINBOW GIRL" (2009.11.19) (Taken down on NND) # "Final Fantasy Medley" (2010.03.26) # "envy." (2010.05.22) # "Nilgiri" (Original with Hachi) (2010.06.29) # "Starship" (2010.07.07) # "World's End Dancehall" -English ver.- feat. lasah and Megane (2010.07.10) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.21) # "Hello / How Are You" (2010.07.27) # "Lynne" (2010.08.08) # "Utakata no Dance" (Transient Dance) (2010.08.17) (Taken down on NND) # "Suicide Girl, Silent Boy" feat. lasah and Baku (2010.08.20) # "Matryoshka" (2010.08.22) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heartbeat ♯0822) (2010.09.11) # "Kuuchuu Teien" (Floating Garden) feat. lasah and Baku (2010.09.21) # "Nounai Denpa" feat. Baku and lasah (chorus only) (2010.11.07) # "Egologist" (2010.11.09) # "Charon" feat. lasah and Baku (2011.01.07) # "Checkmate" (Original with ) (2011.02.09) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Crooks Laugh) feat. lasah and Muta (2011.03.09) # "Owari no Hajimari" (Beginning of the End) feat. kous, lasah, and ShoshinshaF (2011.04.05) # "Yorumachi Ruin" (2011.04.29) # "clock lock works" -acoustic ver.- (2011.06.20) # "Usotsuki Zouka" -album ver.- (Lying Fake Flower) (Original with ) (2011.08.19) # "Campanella" -English ver.- (2011.08.30) # "Travelling Mood" (2012.01.17) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" feat. Leve, Kiyu, Zono, ssk, lasah, and Santa-san (2012.01.28) (Not in Mylist) # "to Asteroid B-612" (Original with ) (2012.08.08) # "Kagaribito" -English ver.- (2012.12.04) # "2 HAL 9000" (Original with ) (2013.03.28) }} Commercially Featured Works Discography For project-ALCA- albums see here |track2lyricist = lasah |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = BEAUTIFUL WORLD |track3lyricist = lasah |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = GOODNIGHT, SWEETHEARTS |track4lyricist = lasah |track4composer = KurageP |track4arranger = KurageP |track5title = THE MILLION-YEAR PICNIC |track5lyricist = lasah |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = INSOMNIA |track6lyricist = lasah |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} Gallery Trivialasah's article on the Ustream Haishinsha wikiP._nc artist profile page * She was born in Kobe, and currently lives in the Kansai area. * Her family moved to California 3 months after she was born, as both her parents had jobs there. * She went to a strict Christian school for her middle and high school years, and first became interested in singing when she sang hymns as a member of the church's choir. She also recalls being the only Japanese person in attendance. * She went back to Japan to study law (specifically to become a lawyer for musicians), as she held an interest in Japan's copyright laws. * She draws her influences from US indie rock, as well as post rock and electronica, and is a proponent of breaking down the language barrier between English and Japanese music. * She refers to herself as being eternally 34-years-old. * She owns a black and white custom Gibson Les Paul named Yachiyo (八千代). * She has an older brother, who is two years older than her. * Her favorite movie is Princess Mononoke. External Links * Official Site * Artist Profile on P._nc * Blog * Twitter Category:Translyricists Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:project-ALCA-